Rebellion
by MysticMayhem2403
Summary: A nineteen year old girl moves to the capitol to live with her father. There she meets the one and only Seneca Crane. With rumors of rebellion making their way through the city, she will be forced to fight. Story better than summary. Give it a chance:
1. Chapter 1

With a sigh Charlotte makes her way down the street, swarming around obnoxiously bright colored people. She has never followed the capitol tends, the dangerously high heels, the odd colored wigs, the strange outfits. They just weren't her.

She walks into the justice building she is supposed to looking for her father who told her to meet him at 3. She looks around as she walks searching for him, and then suddenly she collides with what feels like a wall. She gasps as she falls, and closes her eyes preparing for the crash. But it doesn't come instead two hands grab her shoulders and picks her back up. Her eyes open and they immediately lock with icy blue ones.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The man says; she is locked in a daze; it takes her a minute to snap out of it.

"Oh no I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She blurts out quickly.

He gives her a warm smile, which she can't help but return. He suddenly realizes his hands are still grasping her arms, and he drops them and takes a small step away.

"Can I help you find something?" He asks; she looks around and finally spots her dad, talking to someone near the elevator; she looks back at the man and grins partly because she is just now noticing his oddly shaped beard that just seems to fit him perfectly.

"Um well I was looking for my dad and I just found him, but uh thanks anyway." She tells him, he gives a polite nod, and she smiles and starts to walk around and away from him. She is a few feet away when she hears him call to her;

"Wait what is your name?" she stops and looks back at him.

"Charlotte Manson." She replies, He smiles and says,

"Seneca Crane, I do hope we see each other again." He says, she nods and starts walking back towards her dad, Seneca Crane, she has heard her father mention him on the phone once.

"Are you ready dad?" she asks coming up beside her father;

"Yes why don't we go get something to eat?" he asks, she nods in agreement and looks back to where she came in contact with the man, he was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

_ I'm working on the next chapter already, but my head is blocked, so it might be a little while before the next chapter, first story please be nice!_

* * *

The next morning came, and Charlotte showered and came out smelling like strawberries. She got dressed in a pair of light blue jeans; and a white blouse, and combed her dark curls that fell a bit past her shoulders. Then she slipped on a pair of sandals, and went down stairs in her dad's apartment.

"Hey dad I'm going to go out for a little while is there anything you would like for me too get?" She asks walking into her dads study.

"No that's alright sweetie, you go on." He says, she smiles;

"Alright see you later dad." She says and leans over and kisses his cheek before exiting.

She walks a couple of blocks then stops at a small corner café. She orders some hot chocolate and sits down at one of the small tables. She remembers this place from her childhood. She hasn't been here for years and is surprised its still here.

Her thoughts are interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

She looks up and finds herself staring up at none other than Seneca Crane. She swallows the lump in her throat as her stomach flutters.

"I can honestly say I didn't expect to see you here." She says, he chuckles,

"Nor did I, mind if I sit?" he asks,

"Not at all." She gestures to the seat across from her. He sits down his hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

"So what brings you here?" she asks,

"The coffee here is amazing, what about you?" he asks, she looks around;

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to see if it was still here." She replies and when she looks back at him he finds her staring at her with a curious gaze.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asks, she shakes her head and looks down at her cup.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He suggests.

He takes her to a small park not too far away, it's beautiful and not swarming with people which she is thankful for.

"Where are you from?" Seneca asks as they walk;

"Originally district two, but um…" she stops not sure if she should be telling this to a guy she just met. He seems to notice because he stops and looks at her, staring directly into her light brown eyes.

"Go on, don't worry I promise I wont tell anyone." He says, she nods and they continue walking as she begins.

"Well we moved to the capitol when I was five, we stayed there 'till I was fourteen, then my parents split up and my mother moved back to two, I spent two years going back and forth between them, eventually I just decided to stay in two. When I was eighteen, I traveled to all of the different districts, learning about them and how different they are from home." She explains, and he listens,

"I returned to the capital a few days ago, and have been staying with my dad." She finishes.

"How long are you staying?" He asks;

"For awhile." She replies with a smile. He moves closer and takes her hand. Later that night they lie down in the grass and watch the fireworks. She props herself up on her elbows and looks at him.

"Tell me about you." She says, so he does;

He tells her about his family and how he was born in the capitol, how the president made him the Head Gamemaker and how he wishes he didn't have to do such a horrible thing to innocent children. She listens and doesn't judge when he is worried about telling her what he does, she takes his hand.

"I wish the games didn't exist." She mutters under her breath, Seneca hears her and squeezes her hand gently.

"So do I." he mumbles just loud enough for her to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

_I already had this chapter written out i just needed to change a few things._

* * *

They continue to meet up, usually at night in the park to watch the fireworks. One night about four days after they met they are talking about her family.

"So what does you're dad do?" he asks, She shrugs;

"It's complicated; all I know is that he works for Snow helps him make laws for the districts." She says, he nods understanding;

"And you're Mother?" she bites her lip;

"Um, she was a healer." She replies, he frowns;

"Was?" he asks, her eyes are already filling up with tears.

"Uh yeah, she passed away when I was seventeen." She tells him then looks away as the tears fall freely from her eyes. He sits up quickly,

"Oh I'm sorry." He says, she shakes her head and looks ahead of her,

"Its alright, it's just been hard without her around." She says; he gives her a sad smile and reaches out to wipe the tears from her face; she looks back at him with a smile.

He sees her shiver and asks;

"Are you cold?" she shrugs,

"I'm fine." He removes his jacket and wraps it around her, smiling at the way it fits her. Then he does something she doesn't expect, he leans in and kisses her. His hands slide up her arms and move to her hair, she smiles through the kiss and moves her hands to his face.

After a moment one hand slides down to his chest and with a gentle shove, pushes him away. He pulls back and looks at her, she grins and pushes him down and curls up beside him. She lays her head on his shoulder as more fireworks explode in the sky.

Somewhat absentmindedly she looks up at him before reaching up and tracing his beard. He glances down at her with an amused expression;

"Enjoying your self there?" he asks, she laughs;

"Actually yes, I am." She says, he chuckles and kisses her hand, before moving his lips to hers once again.

* * *

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asks as they come to a stop in front of her dad's apartment.

"Maybe." She replies with a grin;

"Maybe?" He asks with a smirk as he leans in and kisses her again, she pulls away and he grabs her hand and pulls her close again,

"I'll return for you at noon tomorrow?" he asks, she nods, reluctantly steps out of his arms and starts to walk into the apartment;

"Good night Mr Crane." She says;

"Good night Miss Manson." He replies as she closes the door. She walks a little further into the apartment.

"Dad?" she calls, no reply;

"Dad?" she tries again, but no reply comes.

"Must be working late again." She mumbles to herself as she removes her jacket, which she suddenly remembers belongs to Seneca; she decides to just give it back to him tomorrow and hangs it up in the closet. Before entering the living room, nothing prepares her for what she finds; Peacekeepers, dozens of them.

"Hello Miss." One of them says, there is something unsettling about his tone;

"Can I help you?" she replies, the one who spoke smirks;

"You need to come with us." He say's;

"Why?" she asks, the guy rolls his eyes;

"Just get her!" he commands the others, a group of them charge towards Charlotte.

She turns and bolts towards the door, but not quick enough and they grab her, two of them hold her down hitting her with black clubs whenever she tries to get away and another one injects something into her, suddenly her vision goes black and she passes out.

* * *

The next hour is agonizing. Stuck in a cell somewhere below the justice building, they torture her, continuously questioning her about something that just didn't make sense to her. Something they called a rebellion group.

"Tell us!" one peacekeeper shouted;

"I don't know! I don't know!" She exclaims as tears stream down her face, mixing with the blood from her nose and her busted lip.

Apparently this was the wrong answer and she was given a painful slap across the face.

The peacekeeper raises his hand to strike her again, when the metal door slides open and a figure steps in.

"That's enough." The man waves off the Peacekeeper about to hit her.

"Bring her." The man orders, she's lifted from the floor and thrown into a cold metal chair at a table.

She blinks a few times and comes to realize the figure sitting across from her; is none other than President Snow, surrounding the table is a group of peacekeepers.

"Good evening Miss Hanson." He says his voice sending chills down her spine.

"Why am I here?" She asks thankful her voice didn't crack;

"I want to talk to you about one Seneca Crane." He says, she narrows her eyes;

"We've been watching you two all week. I want to know what he has told you." He says, she frowns,

"What are you talking about?" she asks;

"You know very well what I'm talking about, the group I know about all of it, I want to know what he knows, and what he is doing with them." He says his voice rising;

"You tell me he is your Head Game-maker!" she hisses;

"And your father, child?" he asks, calm again;

"What about him?" she asks,

"Do you really think he has been at work all this time, more like meetings; you see we have been led to believe that you're father and Seneca are members of a rebellion group, we want to know who the other members are." He tells her;

"My father is innocent, and even if he's not he hasn't told me anything." She replies; Snow leans back in his chair before standing up and leaning across the table towards her.

"Leave knowing this, we will be watching your families every move, if I see one thing that seem suspicious, I will end you and your father right there and then. Oh and I want you to end whatever it is you have with Crane." He says;

"Why?" She asks;

"Because you wouldn't want anything to happen to that dear little sister of yours would you?" he asks with a sly smile, her eyes flash with horror and anger;

"How do you know about my sister?" she asks through her teeth, he gives a dark chuckle;

"I know everything." He say's then he motions for a peacekeeper that takes her back to my apartment along with her dad who was being held in a separate cell.

* * *

They shove them into the apartment that feels more like a cage then home. She grabs a cloth off of the coffee table and presses it to her nose; her dad looks at her with an apologetic expression.

"Daddy." She says as more tears stream down her face;

"I'm sorry; I never wanted you to be dragged into this." He says pulling her into a hug. She jerks away;

"What is it? What do they want, why are they doing this?" she sobs;

"I can't tell you right now but when I can, I will I promise." He says, she shakes her head and goes upstairs to her room.

She enters her bathroom and leans against the sink. She knows she has to stop seeing Seneca but it's too hard, she needs him, she loves him. But she can't be with him.

She sighs and gets into the shower. Afterwards she gets out and stands in front of the mirror, the bruises on her arms and legs stick out clearly, her nose hurts but has stopped bleeding and isn't broken. She dresses in a pair of silk pajamas, and had just finished drying her hair when her cell phone starts ringing.

She sits down on her bed and answers it,

"Hello?" she says softly,

"Hi Charlotte!" the happy voice of her five year old sister rings through her ears making her smile;

"Hey Cece." She replies;

"Are you okay?" Her sister asks,

"Yes I'm okay. Are you? Is everything okay back home?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah I'm fine so is Aunt Susan! When are you coming to visit?" she asks;

"I don't know sweetheart, things are kind of busy right now, but as soon as I can I will okay?" Charlotte replies;

"Okay." She can hear the sadness in her voice; Charlotte glances at the clock that read 9 O'clock;

"You should go to bed, Tell Aunt Susan I said hi." Charlotte tells her;

"Okay, bye sis!" Cece says, Charlotte chuckles;

"Later gator." She replies, Cece giggles and hangs up. Charlotte closes her phone and tosses it on the bed beside her, she lays down and curls up in a ball, its not long before she's asleep.

* * *

_Hope ya'll liked it! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but it'll be soon. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning she drags herself out of bed and dresses in a pair of jeans and light long sleeved blouse. She slips on some shoes; grabs a beige bag from her closet, shoves her phone and her wallet into it before going down stairs. She digs out Seneca's jacket and shoves it into the bag also, before heading out.

She wanders around for a little while before stopping at a small farmers market. She looks over all of the fruit and doesn't realize it when some one stops beside her.

"I didn't know you liked Kiwi." His voice was enough to make her want to cry. Instead she just sets the fruit back down;

"There is a lot of stuff you don't know." She mutters as she makes her way around him.

"I was on my way to get you." Seneca says she turns and looks at him, he frowns slightly when he sees the pain in her eyes.

"We can't do this anymore." She tells him looking down; he tilts her chin up forcing her to look at him;

"Do what?" he asks;

"See each other." She replies blinking back the tears that are threatening to spill over, His expression is horrified;

"Why not?" he asks, suddenly he realizes as she pulls away from him, the cut on her lip, and the bruise on her cheek

"What happened to you?" he asks, she shakes her head;

"I fell, now please; don't make this harder than it has to be." She starts turning away from him, he grabs her arm she turns and hisses at the pain he looks down at her arm, than pulls up her sleeve, he raises his eyebrows at the bruises.

"What happened?" he whispers, she pulls her arm back;

"Doesn't matter, its done we're done." She says;

"No, Charlotte please don't." He comes in front of her again, now she is crying. He cups her face and kisses her, she shoves him away;

"Stop! Please just stop! don't bother coming by the apartment." she takes his jacket from her bag and throws it at him;

"Here. Goodbye Mr. Crane." She says quickly before running off, leaving the confused and hurt game maker calling her as she runs away.

* * *

She runs back to her apartment crying. She throws her bag on the floor and leans against the couch.

"I'm sorry Charlotte." Comes her dad's voice, he puts his arm around her and she wipes the tears of her face.

"Why? Why can't I see him?" she asks; they sit down on the couch.

"Because Snow has caught on to what we've been doing, I need you to listen for I will only explain this once." He says quietly she nods and he continues;

"I'm part of a group that is planning to over turn the capitol, so is Seneca, I never meant for you to be brought into this and neither did he. We are so sorry. But I need you to act as if you don't care, okay?" he asks, she thinks for a moment, so Snow was right about them being in a group.

"But I do care, daddy they know! They know everything about the group, my sister, mine and Seneca's relationship!" She tells him, he frowns;

"Whoa wait what does Cecelia have to do with this?" he asks;

"I don't know! Before we left the cell last night, Snow said that I better end whatever I had with Seneca if I didn't want anything to happen to her." She explains; he sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"They are not going to touch her." He says through his teeth. He stands and starts to pace the room.

"We are going to have to do this sooner than we planned." He mutters to him self,

"Charlotte, go get your cell phone." He orders her; she nods and runs up to get her phone.

"Here." She hands it to him.

"Why are you using my phone?" she asks;

"So they can't track it." He answers as he dials the phone;

"I need you to take this to my office." He hands her a stack of papers.

"She will give you more in return, its small but it might be enough to make snow think we aren't up to anything." He says she nods and grabs her sweater.

"Be careful Charlotte." He tells her, she gives him a smile then throws open the door and walks out.

* * *

Surprisingly it's almost dark outside, apparently she had been in that apartment longer then she thought. She makes her way down the street humming quietly to her self, it's a song she learned while traveling the districts. District twelve that is, there they call it the valley song.

After a short journey she arrives at the Justice building; only this time she feels sick as she climbs the stairs to the entrance. She enters, not many people are in there, and however the ones that are pay her no attention. She walks up to the front desk and says in her sweetest voice;

"Excuse me miss." The lady looks up and narrows her eyes that are the color of bright orange. It's amazing what these people can do with their appearances.

"Can I help you?" she asks in a squeaky capitol accent, Charlotte smiles and hands her the stack of paper;

"Yes, my father asked me to drop these off for him." She says, the lady takes the paper looks through them then sets them aside.

"Just one moment." She says standing up, Charlotte nods and looks around; she notices some people staring at her but she pretends not to notice, suddenly her eyes lock with a familiar pair of icy blue ones.

Her breath catches in her throat. He is staring at her as if he could see right through her.

"Here you go." They lady returns with another file full of Paper work for her dad. Charlotte tears her gaze away from Seneca's pained expression.

"Thank you, have a nice evening." She says with a smile and takes the paper work.

She exits quickly making sure not to meet his gaze again. She glances at the rose bush out side outside of the Justice building as she makes her way down the steps. The white roses make her want to gag. Snow had one, tucked in the breast pocket of his jacket when he was interrogating her. The thought makes her head hurt.

She hurries home and enters to find her father in his study.

"Here you go." She says setting the file down on his desk.

"Thanks sweetheart now I want you to go to sleep." He says, she gives him an odd look,

"At seven thirty?" she asks, he gives her a small smile.

"You'll need you rest." He replies she shrugs and bids him goodnight. She showers, than curls up in her bed. She is about to drift off when something comes to her, she remembers the look on Seneca's face, and it becomes a little bit more clear.

_I'm a pawn, He knows how Seneca and I feel about each other, and he is using it against him. Using me to distract him, to hurt him as Snow comes up with ways to destroy our lives. He is using my sister against my dad knowing he will do anything to protect us. It's sick; it's Snow's own personal hunger games._

* * *

Her father waits until he hears her footsteps going up the stairs, than types something into the computer in front of him.

A minute later Seneca's face pops up on the screen.

"Hello Carter." Seneca says;

"Is your computer secure?" Mr. Manson asks,

"Yes, what's going on sir? Is Charlotte okay?" Seneca asks; Mr. Manson sighs;

"She's doing alright." Is his reply;

"What happened today? I saw the bruises." The game-maker asks;

"Snow brought us in for a little _visit_ last night." He tells him, noticing the angry expression on Seneca's face.

"They think she knows something about the group." Carter continues; Seneca raises his eyebrows;

"Does she?" he asks, Mr. Manson nods;

"She does now, I haven't told her much, but I think I might have to tell her more." He says running his hands through his hair;

"But sir…" Seneca starts but Mr. Manson cuts him off.

"I know, I don't want her to get hurt, but she is a strong girl Seneca, she can take care of herself." He says.

"Are we really going through with it tomorrow sir?" Seneca asks quietly, Carter nods;

"To late to back out now." He says;

"What about…" Mr. Manson interrupts him again; "She will be put on a train before hand." He tells him, knowing of Seneca's feelings for Charlotte.

The game-maker nods;

"Let's hope this goes well, Good night Sir" Seneca says;

"Good night Mr. Crane." Mr. Manson replies;

"Oh and tell Charlotte that I'm sorry." He says, Carter nods then signs off.

* * *

_ Hope ya'll like it. Its finally summer! I'm so excited! I will try to get the next chapter out soon! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_ Review! :) _

* * *

"Charlotte." Mr. Manson stood by his daughters' bed shaking her shoulder, all the girl did was frown and roll over.

"Charlotte wake up!" he said a bit louder, finally her eyes fluttered open, she yawned and sat up;

"Hurry up and get dressed sweetheart, we haven't got much time." He says; she looks at him confused, and glances at the clock;

"Dad, it smidnight." She complains, he sighs;

"Yes I know, but we have to hurry, get dressed and meet me down stairs in five minutes." He says walking to the door; he looks back at her before he leaves;

"Five minutes!" he repeats then exits.

She climbs out of bed and opens her wardrobe; she dresses in a pair of black jeans, a dark purple top, and a pair of black boots. She combs her hair and brushes her teeth before leaving her room.

Down stairs she finds her father standing with a group of men.

"There you are Charlotte." Her dad says and suddenly all eyes are on her.

"What's going on?" She asks, she recognizes some of the people,

Haymitch, the only person ever from district twelve to win the games; Tigris, she used to visit her shop when she was little. And some of the other game-makers; there are a few others whom she doesn't know.

"Charlotte, this is Mason." Her dad gestures to the man on his left.

A tall well built man with short brown hair, dressed in all black. She shakes his hand then her father gestures to the man beside Mason.

"And this is Dorian." He says;

Dorian is a muscular boy that looks to be in his mid twenties, his dark blonde hair reminds Charlotte of the boy's back in district two, being trained as peacekeepers than shipped off to either the Capital or another district one they reach eighteen.

"And last but not least this is Katrina." a girl that looks to be about 18 steps forward, her strawberry blonde hair in a tight ponytail, she has pale skin and green eyes and guessing by the outfit she is wearing she is an avox.

Charlotte signs hello to her and the girls face lights up, Sign language was one of the things Charlotte had learned back in district two. The avox girl signs hi back to Charlotte and she gives her a smile.

"Listen to me Charlotte." Her father steps forward and places his hands on her shoulders;

"Look Mason here is going to get you out; I need you to go get your sister and aunt from two, than run! Listen to Mason, do everything he tells you to do! Do you understand?" He asks her;

"Yes dad, I'm not a child!" she tells him, despite the growing fear she has in her stomach. He squeezes her shoulders and gives a slight smile;

"You have so much of your mother in you." He says then kisses her forehead, just as the door opens, they all turn to see who has entered, its Seneca.

"We need to move now they might already know what we're planning." He says coming further into the room, his eyes sweep over everyone but land on Charlotte.

Suddenly everyone starts to rush around her and she looks at her dad, who is already backing away,

"Go with Mason, I'll see you in a couple of days, I really need you to be strong now." He says, she nods frantically and Mason is suddenly at her side grabbing her wrist pulling her towards the door along with Katrina, Charlotte glances back at Seneca one more time and mouths I'm sorry before the door closes.

Mason leads them down different streets and avenues. She isn't sure if he is constantly changing direction so that it would be hard for them to be followed or if the place they are heading to is just that complicated to get to.

* * *

Finally the reach what seems to be an old warehouse, he unlocks the door and motions for the two girls to enter. He closes the door behind them and flicks on the light revealing a large metal hovercraft with the Capital symbol on it.

"Come on." Mason says; they climb into the hovercraft and take a seat in front of a bunch of odd looking buttons, dials, and levers, Charlotte frowns and looks at Mason.

"You do know how to fly this thing right?" she asks, he looks at her and grins;

"Kinda." He replies; she raises an eyebrow and looks through the windshield;

"That's comforting." She says making him chuckle.

He turns a dial, than presses a couple of keys, causing the hovercraft to turn on with a quiet rumble. The buttons light up and hologram maps appear in front of her.

"You see that one?" Mason points to the one on the left, Charlotte nods;

"That is where we are, the other one…" he points to the one on the right, "is where we are going." He says.

"District two." she says to her self. Then the roof of the warehouse lifts up, and the Hovercraft rises into the air, the roof lowers again, before the hovercraft zooms off into the night.

"How long is it going to take 'till we reach two?" Charlotte asks, Mason presses a few more buttons,

"About two hours, or more." He says, she nods, and looks around, she notices Katrina isn't in the control room with them.

"I'll be right back." She says, Mason nods and she exits the room. She finds Katrina sitting in the next room meant for the passengers. Her back was turned to Charlotte and she was trying to do her hair. Charlotte walks up and takes the girls hair in her hands, making Katrina jump in the process.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Charlotte says, Katrina relaxes a bit as Charlotte starts doing her hair.

"Where are you from originally?" she asks, Katrina signs back that she is from District six.

"I'm from two, we are heading there now, I have to get the rest of my family out." Charlotte tells her, she nods understanding, as Charlotte finishes French braiding Katrina's hair; she ties it off with a small plastic band, than sits down in the seat across from Katrina.

The girl reaches her hand up and feels the braid before signing thank you to Charlotte, who smile and says;

"No problem."

They talk for awhile, well Charlotte talks, and Katrina signs. Charlotte enjoys talking to her; she tells her how she used to sing all the time in her district, about her older brother, and her parents, who she hasn't seen since she was sixteen.

Charlotte tells her about her life, and family and how she likes to dance. Time passes and she bids Katrina goodnight before returning to the control room.

"Hey everything alright?" she asks;

"Mm, we'll be in district two soon." He says, she nods and curls up in her seat.

"Can you tell me what's going on? What my father and the rest of the group are planning?" she asks quietly;

"There are going to be two attacks on the capital today, both in different places, one on the train station, and the other as close to the justice building as possible." he explains; "We will monitor the attack back in thirteen, we have two teams in the Capitol, when the first bomb goes off, they will be picked up in a Hovercraft and brought back to thirteen, The second one will go off ten minutes later, on the train station, the second group will leave on a train five minutes before the bomb goes off. They should make it out in time." He tells her, she lets this sink in for a minute;

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asks; he glances at her for a second;

"Right now, I need you to prepare your self, when we get to two, I need you to get in get your sister and get out, got it?" he asks, she nods.

"Good now, tap the holograph in front of you for a more detailed map of district two, I need a field or a meadow I can land this in." He orders, she taps the holograph, and the map pops up, she moves it around and studies it for a minute.

"There is a field, about two blocks from my aunt's house, you can land it there." Charlotte informs him;

"Good, how many peacekeepers are out and about during the night?" he asks; She shrugs;

"Not many, most people have to get up early so they sleep all through the night." She tells him, he nods;

"Okay, we just got passed the gate unnoticed so we are off to a good start." He says she looks out of the windshield; the district looks so small from the sky.

A minute later we land in the field and I prepare to go as Katrina enters the Control room.

"Its almost dawn so you need to hurry, I'll be going with you, Katrina will watch the hovercraft, it has a shield around it so it should be fine." Katrina nods as Mason swings what looks like a rifle over his shoulder, Charlotte raises an eyebrow;

"Better safe than sorry." He shrugs.

They exit the hovercraft and she takes a deep breath remembering the times she used to play in this field, but that was years ago.

"This way." She calls to Mason as she takes off in the direction of her aunt's house; it's an old, small two story house in a small neighborhood type area.

"I'll wait here, go get them!" Mason tells her, she nods, and runs the rest of the way to her aunt's house that wasn't all that far, she hops up the stairs of the porch quietly and looks back she can still see Mason; he looks at her and nods before she enters the house. She looks around; its dark but from what she can see it still looks the same.

* * *

She creeps up the stairs, and enters the first bedroom, her aunt's room. She walks over to the bed, and shakes her aunt's shoulder;

"Aunt Susan…Aunt Susan!" she calls quietly, finally her Aunt wakes up, she blinks her eyes and stares at the girl.

"Charlotte?" she asks; Charlotte smiles;

"Hi Aunt Susan." She greets; her aunt frowns;

"Its time isn't it?" she asks, she knows. Charlotte sighs and nods; her aunt climbs out of bed and walks to her dresser;

"Go get your sister, I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes." She says to her niece;

"Go!" she orders again, Charlotte leaves quickly and enters her sisters room. She can't help the smile that grows on her face as she moves to sit next to her sister, who is still curled up asleep in her small bed.

"Cece wake up!" she shakes the young girl softly, Cece turns and rubs her eyes before looking up at her sister in surprise;

"Charlotte!" her sister says, Charlotte smiles;

"We have to go now Cece." She says softly, her little sister frowns;

"Why?" she asks;

"We just have to go." She replies and pulls her sister from the bed and sets her down on the floor. The five year old is still in her nightgown but there is no time to have her change. The girl grabs the little pink rabbit that she sleeps with every night; Charlotte takes her hand and pulls her from the room and down the stairs;

"Ready?" Her aunt asks;

"Yeah, Mason is going to meet us at the end of the block." Charlotte says, and with a nod from her aunt the three bolt from the house and over to where Mason is;

"What took you so long?" he asks as they run;

"Sorry." She replies, then they hear a shout and turn there heads to see a couple of Peacekeepers running after them; they speed up their run and they hear a loud pop, then Charlotte falls face first to the ground.

"Charlotte!" Cece cries, Mason and her aunt run back to Charlotte, taking one look at the gaining Peacekeepers Charlotte untangles her feet from the sharp net wrapped around them; Aunt Susan yanks her up as Mason swings a frightened Cece into his arms, and they all take off again.

They get to the Field with the peacekeepers still chasing them, Katrina opens the door to the Hovercraft, then closes it as soon as they are in, Mason goes directly into the control room, and Charlotte sets her sister down in a seat;

"Stay hear and don't move until I tell you to!" she orders, Cece nods tears slide down her cheek.

The craft takes off and Charlotte sits down as her aunt patches her up, Katrina comes in from the small kitchen in the back with a small bowl of water for Charlotte's aunt and a cup of tea for Cece;

"Cece, Meet Katrina, Katrina this is my little sister Cece, and my Aunt Susan." Charlotte introduces them quickly, than hisses in pain as her aunt cleans the cuts on her ankles where the net cut her.

"Sorry, there was barbwire in that net." Her aunt apologizes;

"We're safe now that's all that matters." Charlotte replies quietly trying to convince her self more than the others. Her aunt wraps up her ankles then puts a small patch on the tiny scrape above Charlotte's left eyebrow.

"That will be fine in a couple of days, I would pay more attention to the ones on your feet." Her aunt says as she cleans up the first aid supplies, Charlotte nods and her aunt disappears into the control room.

Charlotte looks at her sister, who is sitting across from her,

"Come here." She says, Cece does and Charlotte pulls her into her lap, cradling her like she used to. Katrina returns and hands them a blanket before leaving again. Charlotte covers them both with it, and smiles down at her sister.

"Its okay, you can go back to sleep now." She says;

"Where are we going?" Cece asks;

"We are going to visit district 13 for a little while." Charlotte replies,

"Why?" she asks;

"Well it's complicated, but it will be alright, go to sleep." She tells her, and starts to hum softly, and within minutes Cece is asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

They landed in district thirteen around four in the morning. When they first stepped off the hovercraft she was confused; there was nothing there but them and a group of people standing before them, and a small building like structure.

The group led them into the building than to an elevator. Charlotte's not sure how many stories they just dropped but it was enough to make her stomach feel queasy. Holding on to her sister's hand they were escorted from the elevator and down the hall. Once at the end, they stopped in front of a door, one of the men scanned his card and the door opened.

Inside the room were a table, and some other people we didn't know. The group that brought them here left.

"Welcome back Soldier Mason." A middle-aged woman said with a smile; Mason gave a small nod;

"It's good to be back." He replies, the lady's eyes scan over all of them, but land directly on Charlotte who notices and shifts uncomfortably.

"Charlotte Manson, It's good to meet you in person, I'm a friend of your fathers." The woman holds out her hand, Charlotte suddenly knows who she is;

"It's nice to meet you President Coin." Charlotte says as she shakes her hand.

"This is my Sister Cecelia, and my Aunt Susan, and this is Katrina." She says, Coin nods, and greets them.

"Why don't we show you two to your rooms, they will meet up with you shortly, but you should go on." Coin suggests to Cecelia and Katrina. They follow a guard out then Coin turns to the others.

"Now then, why don't we all have a seat." Once we are all seated she introduces some the other two people at the table.

"This is Alec and Landon." She says gesturing to the two men sitting on either side of her.

Alec is a dark haired boy that couldn't be older than Charlotte, and Landon, a blonde haired guy with a scar just below his ear, and looks to be about twenty one.

"You all know what we have planned for the capital today right?" she asks, they all nod.

"Good now, if all goes as planned they should be back later tonight." She informs them.

"I hope it does, but there is one thing I'm worried about." Charlotte says, Coin looks at her;

"And what might that be?" she asks;

"Snow knows about the group, what if he knows about the bombs?" she asks;

"Well dear you don't have to worry, we are positive he has no clue." She tells her, Charlotte sighs silently and hopes she's right. Coin tells them where they will be staying at that their schedules will be scanned on their arm, also that they are excused from following the schedule to help them monitor the attack.

* * *

Once she's done Mason takes Charlotte to the hospital wing to get the cuts on her ankles looked at.

"Here you are your sister and your aunt is right across the hall." Mason says as the come to a stop in front of the door to Charlotte's room.

"Thanks." She says with a kind smile,

"Your welcome, if you need anything, I'm about four doors down just let me know." He says.

"Okay, good night." She says opening the door to her room,

"Good night." He replies, and she closes the door.

She looks around the room; it has a small desk, a wardrobe, a bed, and a door leading to a bathroom. She takes a shower, and dresses into a pair of gray pajamas. Then she strides over to her aunts room, to tuck in her sister.

"I'll see you in a few hours okay?" She tells her as she pulls the covers over her,

"Okay, Goodnight Charlotte." She says with a tired smile;

"Goodnight Cece." she says and leans forward and kiss her forehead. Then she stands up and walks towards the door where my aunt is.

"Goodnight Aunt Susan." She tells her,

"Good night dear." Her aunt replies and kisses her cheek. Charlotte returns to her room and curls up in her bed. Eventually she drifts off for a few hours of sleep.

* * *

_She looks around; she is in a ball room dressed in a light pink dress. Someone wraps their arms around her waist and turns her in their arms and they begin dancing. She glances up and smiles;_

"_Seneca." He smiles charmingly at her;_

"_Your beautiful." He whispers, tightening his grip on her._

"_Charlotte…" they stop dancing, he lifts a hand to caress her cheek, and then suddenly he pushes her away as if she burned him._

"_You have to run, hurry, get out!" he tells her his eyes frantic. She looks around confused, he keeps yelling at her,_

"_Go!" he shouts._

Charlotte bolts upright in her bed gasping for air. She looks at the clock that says 8 a.m. and sighs.

"He'll be back at soon, he'll be back soon." She tells her self, and eventually falls back asleep anxious to see the head game-maker.

* * *

She drags herself out of bed and dresses in a pair of jeans and a white and red blouse before meeting the group at breakfast. Afterwards they all gathered in a room full of monitors.

"The first bomb will go off in ten minutes." Coin tells us, all of the monitors have some kind of radar on them, one tracking the groups, another monitoring the bombs.

You could cut the tension with a knife. The entire room was quiet; Charlotte paced in the back as the others stared at the screens, or talked to the soldiers on the mission.

"The first bomb will go in five…four…three…two…one; the first bomb has gone of." Mason says, a few people clap, Charlotte sighs in relief.

"Alright group one just boarded the Hovercraft, they are on they're way back, Group two about to board the train." Landon reports. Five minutes pass, and the bomb should have exploded by now.

"What happened why didn't it explode?" Charlotte asks, Coin holds up a hand to tell her to hold on for a minute. That minute feels like an hour before Alec announces;

"Bomb two has exploded." Everyone sighs in relief, and cheers.

When it's over everyone spills out to attend to the other stuff they have too. Charlotte and her family go to lunch, and then she goes and spends some time with Katrina. It's almost night when Mason barges into the room.

"Charlotte, you need to come with me." He says almost franticly.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asks as they run down the hallway. They reach the monitor room and she is greeted by a large group of people who all quiet down and spread apart as they walk in.

"What happened?" she asks, Coin looks at her, her eyes hard. A man steps into Charlottes view.

"Seneca." She says; he gives her a small smile; his eyes are full of sadness;

"The train carrying the second group…just exploded." Coin says carefully, Charlotte frowns;

"Charlotte," it was her aunt that spoke this time, "Your father was on that train."

* * *

_Hope you all liked it :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly it feels like the air has been sucked out of her. Her vision blurs with tears that soon fall freely from her eyes as she tries to take in what she has been told.

He was on that train… the train exploded... where is he now?

"No." she shakes her head hoping it's a dream, but the look on every ones face tells her it's not.

"Well than send them help!" she shouts stumbling towards Coin;

"We did, they are on they're way now, but we don't know if…" Coin trails off and Aunt Susan steps forward a touches Charlotte's shoulder;

"We don't know how bad the situation is." She tells her gently. Charlotte shakes her head;

"Please tell me your lying." She says, wiping her face,

"Sweetheart." Her aunt attempts to pull her into a hug, but Charlotte pushes her away and glares at Coin.

"Whose bomb was it?" she asks walking a bit more steadily towards Coin,

"We don't know." She replies,

"Do you know anything?" Charlotte yells;

"Careful sweetheart." She hears haymitch mutter; it hits her again like a ton of bricks;

"Is my dad dead?" she asks quietly;

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions, it might not be as bad as we think." Her aunt says, Charlotte starts towards the door,

"I need some air." She mutters on the way out. She sprints off down the hall towards the elevator in hopes of being able to go outside, but the guards refuse telling her it's too dark and not safe, she rolls her eyes and settles for locking her self in her room.

She sits down on the floor in an empty corner of the room and buries her face in her hands. She hears someone knocking on the door but she doesn't answer, they don't say anything but she hears a small click, the door opening then closing again, then footsteps making their way towards her.

She feels someone scoop her up and set her down on something softer, her bed, before sitting next to her and holding her basically in their lap. She glances up to find Seneca staring down at her, he sighs and touches her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He murmurs quietly. She's managed to stop crying now but is still teary eyed.

"I missed you so much." She says burying her face in her chest, she feels him kiss her on the top of her head.

"I missed you too." He say tightening his grip on her, she pulls away and looks up at him briefly before pulling her self up and kissing him.

He responds instantly but gently, she allows her problems to slip away for the moment, and falls a little more into his embrace. He pulls away not long after and strokes her cheek.

"You need to eat." He says as she rests her head on his chest.

"I don't want to eat." She replies, then someone knocks and she untangles herself from his arms and sits beside him before saying;

"Come in." and her little sister walks into the room.

"Aunt Susan said you were upset, are you okay?" she asks walking over to her Charlotte, who smiles and lifts her up onto her lap,

"Don't worry Cece I'm okay." She says,

"Who is he?" she asks curiously, Charlotte glances at Seneca who smiles at the girl,

"This is Seneca Crane, Seneca this is my little sister Cecelia." Charlotte says,

"Hello Cecelia." Seneca says politely, Cece grins;

"Hi!" she says then giggles;

"I like his beard." She whispers to Charlotte but he could still hear and tries his best not to laugh;

"So do I." Charlotte chuckles finally Seneca started laughing along with them. When it died down Charlotte stood up and set her sister back down but kept one of her hands in hers.

"Come on its late lets get you tucked in." She says as the head towards the door.

They walk across the hall into their room and Cece crawls into her bed and Charlotte pulls the covers over her, Seneca just watches from the door frame.

"Goodnight sis." Charlotte says and kisses her forehead,

"Goodnight Charlotte." Cece replies, then Charlotte and Seneca return to Charlotte's room.

* * *

"How old is she?" he asks as the reenter the room.

"She is just five, my mom found out about her right when we moved back to two; she only sees dad on birthdays, when I left to travel my aunt took her in." Charlotte explains; he nods understanding.

Charlotte grabs a pair of pajamas and goes into the bathroom to change.

"Will you stay?" she asks as she returns to the room.

"Of course." He replies, she turns off the light then curls up in the bed and he lay's beside her and wraps his arms around her. He notices the bruises on her arms have faded and are almost gone.

"Your dad told me Snow brought you in for a visit." He says, she nods,

"It wasn't a friendly one." She replies;

"Is that why you said all of that stuff at the farmers market?" he asks, she looks up at him;

"Yes, but I didn't mean any of it." She tells him, he kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." He say's. she shrugs;

"It happens; I'm just happy we are out of the Capital." She says, and he kisses her hand.

Not long later, she is asleep in his arms; he looks down at her with an affectionate smile.

He thinks of the nightmares he's had where she was taken away from him, the feeling he had when she left him there on the sidewalk. He knows the next few months are going to be hard on them both but right now; he is enjoying the feeling of having her back in his arms. He moves a few strands of hair from her face before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

She wakes the next morning, still enveloped in his arms. She doesn't want to move but she has to, so she shakes him awake gently.

"Hi." She says with a smile as he blinks trying to wake up;

"Morning." He replies looking down at her,

"We have to get ready." She tells him, he sighs to himself,

"I'll meet you at breakfast?" he asks, she nods, and they get up, he leans over and kisses her cheek;

"See you soon." He says before leaving.

She takes a shower and dresses in a pair of jeans and plain light blue t-shirt. She greets her aunt and sister and together they go to the cafeteria. They get our food, and look around until they spot Seneca talking to Mason, Alec, and Landon.

"Good Morning." They greet them as Charlotte and her family joins them, Charlotte gives them a smile and sits next to Seneca.

"Coin wants to speak with us after breakfast." Mason tells them, as they eat.

After breakfast they return their trays and walk out into the hallway, Cecelia goes off with Katrina. Charlotte takes Seneca's hand and he looks at her concerned, she knows what this meeting is going to be about, he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before they enter the room.

"Welcome, I hope you all slept well." Coin greets as they all take a seat. Deciding to skip the small talk she gets right to the point.

"The rescue team we sent yesterday reported back earlier this morning, they didn't find anyone." She says, Charlotte swallows the lump in her throat,

"But that doesn't mean anything right? I mean they could have run off into the woods or something." She asks; Coin looks down at the file lying on the table.

"We searched the forest and didn't find anything, however when we were searching the wreck sight we realized that the bomb exploded in the back section of the train, we think the group was in the main section of the train which is in the middle, if they were they might have survived." She explains.

"And what if they did? Where are they now?" Charlotte asks, Coin sighed;

"I was getting to that." She says; Charlotte raises an eye brow;

"They might have been captured by the capital." She says, all of the color drained from Charlottes face.

"Hey…" Seneca puts a hand on her knee, "Are you okay?" he asks; she ignores him, and looks up at Coin.

"Send me to the Capital." The words shocked almost everyone in the room when they left her lips.

"Absolutely not!" Her aunt says sharply;

"We don't even know he's there!" Coin argues;

"I have to find out." Charlotte says,

"Look you're upset you need some time to just calm down and think." Her aunt tells her, Charlotte shakes her head;

"No I've had enough time to think, I want to go." She says stubbornly,

"And what do you suppose you are going to do when you get there, just waltz in and get your father?" Coin asks;

"Oh come on, I know the justice building inside and out, and we have plenty of peacekeepers from the Capital who I'm sure knows all of the underground passages." Seneca says;

"That's true there are certain paths that lead to the justice building, they act as an escape rout for the President." Mason explains, Coin sighs;

"Look I'll I know is that I've already lost my mother, and I am not losing my dad too." Charlotte says before standing up and walking out.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it, Review!:)_


	8. Chapter 8

_ Not a lot happening in this chapter just fluff. Next chapter will be more eventful.:) Review!_

* * *

She is aware of the footsteps following her down the hall but she's to upset to care. She is about to turn the corner when two hands grab her shoulders from behind and pin her to the wall, not roughly though, she sighs and looks up at Seneca.

"Hey…" his fingers graze her cheek softly, "It's going to be okay." He tries his best to convince her;

"Lets just get out of here, I need some air." She says, he looks around for a minute,

"Alright." He says taking her hand; they get permission to go outside as long as they came back in an hour. They travel to a small clearing, and Charlotte sits down on the grass, and after a minute, so does Seneca.

"They're not going to let me go are they?" Charlotte asks after a moment; Seneca shrugs;

"I don't know, they were debating when I left to follow you." He says, she sighs and moves to where she's laying down.

"Tell me about district two." He requests;

"Well, Most kids start training when they reach five or six, if your not training or working, you are dancing or singing, it's a well known pass time in district two. When I was little, there used to be these parties at the end of every month, and my mom and I would spend the entire time dancing." She explains,

"The peacekeepers, they were not as strict in two surprisingly. Everyone knew everyone in two, there were hardly any secrets. But when I went back, after a year of traveling, things were different, the peacekeepers, who are normally never out at night, were there like they were expecting me to come for my sister." She says;

"Who knows? Maybe they did, your exit might have not been as unnoticed as we thought." He mumbles clearly deep in thought.

It makes Charlotte wonder just how much Snow knows, how much he saw and heard around the Capital. '_I know everything'_ Is that what he meant by that, that he knew everything about the plan and countered it with his own, the bomb on the train, capturing my father, all of it.

Seneca leaning down and pressing his lips to hers snapped her quickly out of her thoughts, this made her laugh as he pulled away, but he was still hovering over her;

"What?" he asks with a confused smile, she shook her head;

"Nothing." She replied; he gave her an odd look before leaning down and kissing her again, she smiled and moved her hands to his neck; they only pulled away when air became necessary. Suddenly a thought from an earlier conversation comes to him,

"You can dance?" he asks, she laughs;

"Yes I can, can you?" she asks,

"No." he answers with somewhat of an amused smile;

"No? I'm sure you have some ability, with all of those Capital parties." She says with a grin;

"Well I can ballroom dance but that's mostly it." He says,

"Well one day I might just have to teach you." She says, he laughs;

"Good luck with that." He says before she leans up and kisses him, allowing the world around her to fade as he pulls her closer to him.

A cough brings them back, and they pull away to find Mason standing a few feet away, his face slightly red with embarrassment. Charlotte chuckles slightly, and Seneca looks at her for a second with a smirk before looking back at Mason.

"Um… They said its time to go back, Coin asked me to tell you that they will let you know their answer to your request in the morning." He says somewhat awkwardly.

"Alright then." Charlotte says and Seneca pulls away and gets to his feet, before taking Charlottes hands and pulling her up, she smiles as she dusts her self off, and they all head back, Seneca and Charlotte keeping a few feet behind Mason.

* * *

They spend the rest of the day exploring District thirteen, or with Katrina.

"Katrina is a nice girl; I wonder what she could have done to have the capital make her an avox." Seneca says when they arrive back at her room.

"I'm not really sure, it never comes up." Charlotte replies as she puts her hair into a ponytail

An almost muted scream interrupts their conversation.

"What on earth…" Charlotte runs quickly from the room, across the hall and into her sister's room, Seneca following closely behind.

She flicks on the light to find her sister terrified sitting upright in her bed, Charlotte glances around to find her aunt isn't there. Charlotte crosses the room quickly and sits by her sister on the bed. Seneca pulls a chair over and sits beside the bed.

"Shh…its okay." Charlotte says hugging her sister tightly in attempt to soothe her.

"What's wrong?" Seneca asks softly, the young girl sniffs;

"I had a bad dream about daddy." This make Charlotte frown, but is quickly replaced by a soft smile;

"Don't worry sweetie dad is going to be okay." She says, and prays it's true. Cece nods;

"Here, try to go back to sleep?" Charlotte asks, her sister lies down but her eyes stay open;

"Will you sing that song mom used to sing to us?" Cece asks;

"Okay." She agrees, she takes a deep breath and starts to sing;

_ I remember tears steaming down your face when I said_

_ I'd never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed_

_ your light. I remember you said don't leave me hear alone,_

_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your_

_ eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you_

_ now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound._

She hears her sisters breathing even out signaling she is asleep. She leans down and kisses her sister's forehead before standing up quietly along with Seneca and leaving the room. He waits 'till they are back in her room to speak;

"I didn't know you had a voice like that." He says as she makes her way to her dresser,

"You didn't ask." Comes her reply as she pulls a pair of pajamas from one of the drawers.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" he asks, he walks over to where she is standing, he grabs her waist and turns her to where she is facing him;

"You don't have to if you don't want" he cuts her off with a brief kiss,

"I'm going to go back to my room to shower and change, I'll be back in a few minutes." He says she nods with a small smile, before he leaves.

She showers quickly and dresses in some pajamas; she crawls into bed and curls up in a ball. Not long later she hears the door open; she lifts her head to see Seneca walking over in a grey shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. He slides in next to her and wraps one arm around her, instantly she feels safe as he kisses her head.

* * *

_I chose the song Safe & Sound for this because Charlotte is telling her sister that everything will be okay and that she is safe here, and i thought this song kind of says that. Anyway i hope ya'll like it:)_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day drags on endlessly until Mason comes and escorts her to where coin awaits along with everyone else.

"Well?" Charlotte asks anxiously, Coin takes a deep breath;

"We have decided to send you and a group to the Capital, listen close for I will not tell you twice; you will have only a few days to train. When you reach the capital you will have three hours to get in, get your dad, and get out." She says looking Charlotte directly in the eye as she speaks;

"Who is the group?" I ask,

"Some you'll meet later. Mason will be going as well as Seneca." Charlottes gaze snaps over to Seneca's who gives her a small nod.

"Landon and Mason will be in charge of your training." Coin informs them, Charlotte nods;

"Alright then, go get changed, training starts immediately." She says, the group is dismissed and Charlotte goes back to her room and changes before meeting Mason in a place that looks remarkably like the training center in the capital only this one has more stations.

"Alright let's see how you are at throwing things." Mason says leading her over to station where a bunch of dummies and targets have been set up.

He hands her a knife first, she takes it and throws it towards the closes target, and it launches into the shoulder of the dummy she was aiming at.

"Not bad, try a spear." He says; she takes it adjusts it in her hand a little bit before sending it flying into the targets chest.

"Good, um lets try firearms." He says handing her a small handgun, she cocks it and aims, and fires five bullets all hitting their intended target, one launches in the chest, the other in the shoulder, one in the head, and two in the stomach.

They try some different guns, before switching over to the hand to hand combat station.

"Are you ready?" he asks getting into a fighting stance; she does the same and nods.

He spares no time in lunging at her, and her expecting it dodges him. They go back in forth blocking and countering; at one point Charlotte catches him off guard and he trips crashing into her taking them both to the ground.

"Are you okay?" he laughs propping himself up on his elbow, slightly hovering over her from where he landed beside her.

"Yeah I'm okay." She says also laughing;

"You should have seen your face!" She laughs harder;

"I'm hurt!" he says with mock hurt, which only makes her laugh more, and soon enough he joins in, someone clearing their throat brings the laughter to a stop and the both glance up to see Seneca standing at the edge of the mat, his expression unreadable.

Mason stands up and helps Charlotte to her feet, keeping a hand on her arm to steady her, both of them still chuckling.

"Hey." Charlotte says with a smile.

"How is training going?" he asks his voice seeming a little off to Charlotte,

"Good, she's very talented in firearms and hand to hand combat." Mason says causing Charlotte to grin and look down.

"Excellent, now if you would so kindly get off the mat I need to start training him." The voice belonged to Landon who walks up beside Seneca, with a joking smirk. Mason smiles;

"Sure, Come we have other stuff we need to do." Mason says and starts leading Charlotte off the mat to another station, Charlotte looks back at Seneca, and gives him a smile, which he returns with one of his own, only it looks too forced, making Charlotte frown in confusion before turning back to Mason.

He leads her to a rope hanging from the rafters; at the top of the rope is a bell.

"Climb the rope." He orders, she raises an eyebrow;

"Quickly!" he urges, she sighs silently and starts climbing, its hard and she only gets to the middle of the rope before she falls. He has her doing basic exorcises, push ups, sit ups, pull ups. By the end of the day every part of her is aching.

"Everyday after breakfast okay?" Mason asks, she nods and bids him goodnight before returning to her room.

She takes a shower and changes into a pair of pajamas, before crossing the hall and saying goodnight to her sister and her aunt. As she leaves their room she almost runs into Seneca.

"Hey." She says he turns to face her;

"Are you coming to stay?" she asks;

"I can't." is his reply, she frowns,

"Why not?" she asks;

"I just can't." he says again a little harsher than he intended, she looks taken back;

"Look if this is about Mason, there is nothing like that going on, I accidently tripped him while we were fighting and we fell that's it." She says truthfully; he shakes his head;

"No it's not about that I'm not worried about him." he says;

"Than what's going on?" she asks; he sighs;

"Nothing, don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast okay?" he says, she nods once and he leans down and pecks her lips before walking away.

She walks into her room and combs her hair still wondering what was wrong with him. If it wasn't about Mason, than what was it about? A light knock brings her from her thoughts;

"Come in." she says, the door opens and Katrina enters, holding a glass of water and some Advil. With a smile she hands it to Charlotte then signs that she thought she might need it.

"Thank you." Charlotte says before taking the medicine. They sit down and talk for almost an hour, having much to say since they haven't seen each other that much since they arrived in thirteen. She tells her she has been in the control room helping Alec.

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Seneca lately?" Charlotte asks;

'I haven't really seen him around that much, so no.' she signs back, Charlotte sighs and decides to just leave it, he'll tell her when he's ready.

* * *

The next couple of days have followed a routine, Charlotte gets up, goes to breakfast, trains half the day, plans out what they are going to do when they reach the Capital, and keeps updates with Coin who told her she would let her know if any news of her father were to come along. She only sees Seneca in the cafeteria or briefly when training. She's getting frustrated and he can tell. Honestly he doesn't want to avoid her, and isn't trying to hurt her. So he finds her alone in the training center after Mason had left, throwing knives at dummies.

"Nice throw." He comments right after she sends a knife into a targets chest. She turns around at the sound of his voice, he gives her a smile.

"Thanks." She says turning back to the dummies, kind of shocked that he is here. He watches as she throws another knife that sticks in the targets stomach.

"Do you need something?" she asks;

"Just to talk." He says, she raises an eyebrow; "Okay than talk." She says reaching for another knife; he grabs her wrist gently keeping her from getting it; she turns towards him and waits.

"I want to apologize for how I've been acting these past few days." He says, she frowns;

"Why were you acting like that, did I do something…" he cuts her off;

"No. No, its just we are about to go to the capital, this time as rebels and I just don't want you to get captured too." He says, as his arms circle her waist, she shakes her head;

"Okay now what's the real reason?" she asks not buying it, he takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak when the doors swing open and Mason steps in;

"You guys need to come see this!" he say's, Seneca and Charlotte glance at each other before he takes her hand and pulls her along quickly after Mason. He leads them to the room they normally meet in; everyone else is there once again;

"Watch the screen." He says.

They all watch in silence as President Snow appears on the screen.

"Greetings, districts of Panem." His voice is just as cold as it was when she was sitting across from him.

"I am pleased to make the announcement of the seventy-third Hunger Games." He says giving some what of a smile that seems to be more like a smirk.

"This year however will be different, not only will two tributes from each district compete, but some _recently_ found prisoners here in capital as well." He says, his dark and hard eyes feel almost like they are staring right through Charlotte. She knows that message is directed at her, the part about the prisoners, she knows he is talking about the group of rebels they captured. But still it takes her a moment but then she gets it, looking around at every ones faces, one sentence floats through her mind;

_My father will be going into the arena, for the 73rd Hunger Games._

* * *

_Sorry its not great, but i hoped ya'll liked it.:)_


	10. Chapter 10

_I apologize for the lack of events in this chapter and my slow updates; My head was blocked for awhile and i couldn't come up with anything. Next chapter will be better promise!:) _

* * *

They all watched in silence as Snow continued, Seneca moves beside Charlotte and takes her hand.

"The following prisoners include, Cameron Jones, Dorian Key, Carli Van," Charlotte squeezes her eyes shut as the list continues;

"Aiden Black, and…" Please don't say it, please don't say it!

"Carter Manson." Charlotte tenses and Seneca's arm winds around her waist.

"The other tributes will be reaped from the twelve districts on this Thursday." Snow says and then the screen switches off.

"What are we going to do next?" Charlotte asks,

"Just as we planned." Coin replies;

"But they are going into the games, they will be more protected while they a being prepared." Seneca says; Coin sighs;

"Yes but we need to get them out before they get thrown into the Arena." She says;

"Look we'll figure out what to do, I still have people spying on the capital that might be able to tell us where they are being held in, we still have time." Coin finishes, Charlotte takes a deep breath.

"You may all go now, get some rest for tomorrow, your going to need it." Coin dismisses them, and the group exits the room. Charlotte is on her way out when someone grabs her wrist and pulls her to the side.

"Let's go for a walk, one more time before we leave for the Capital." Seneca suggests, Charlotte agrees and the head outside.

* * *

"I think its going to rain." Charlotte says glancing up at the cloudy grey sky as they enter the small clearing they've been to so many times.

"What is it you were going to say in the training center earlier?" she asks turning to face him. He isn't looking at her; but somewhere off in the distance behind her, however he takes her hands.

"Are you sure you want to go tomorrow?" he asks, she sighs;

"Please don't try to talk me out of it. I want to go; I have to get my dad. Besides it's a little late to back out now." She says, a smile spreads across his face;

"Just making sure." He says, she raises an eyebrow;

"But there is something else." He tells her;

"And what's that?" she asks curiously; He finally looks at her for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. It was brief but she caught his words clear as day as he pulled away.

"I love you." She sighs with a laugh almost relieved and happy;

"I love you too." She replies, he doesn't give her a chance to read his expression because then his lips are on hers again. He wraps his arms around her waist and his grip on her tightens, pulling her closer to him. She pulls away slightly when drops of water hit her arm;

"Its raining." She says looking up at the sky; he turns them to where they are under a nearby tree, its long branches protecting them from the rain.

She looks back at him and he grins, before kissing her again; but the rain starts falling harder,

"Come on, before we get sick." She says, pulling him along. They go back to their rooms, to shower and change. After she dresses in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, she crosses the room to visit her sister before Seneca returns.

"Hey kid." Charlotte says as she enters the room, and walks over to where her sister is sitting on the bed coloring.

"What's this?" Charlotte asks picking up on of the picture as she sits down.

"You, me, daddy and mommy." She answers; Charlotte smiles at the drawing,

"It's very good!" she tells her setting it back down.

"Mason says you are leaving tomorrow." Cece says looking up at her;

"Yes I am." Charlotte replies;

"Why?" she asks;

"Because I have to go help dad with something, but don't worry, it won't be for long." Charlotte says, as her sister goes back to drawing; the door opens and Seneca walks in and takes a seat beside the two girls.

"Whatcha working on there?" he asks Cecelia; she grins and shows them the drawing;

"And what is this?" Charlotte asks carefully, looking closely at the drawing, it's a picture of two people, a tree, and a butterfly;

"You and him." she answers, Charlotte's eyebrows shoot up, and Seneca fails to hide the amused smile on his face;

"Me and him?" she asks; Cece laughs and nods;

"Keep it." She says; Charlotte smiles and takes the picture;

"I'll see you soon okay?" she asks; Cece nods;

"Just be careful." She says;

"I will, Good night." Charlotte replies; Then Cece reaches up and wraps her arms not just around her sister, but Seneca too. He seems a little shocked but hugs her back.

* * *

"Who all is going with us tomorrow?" Charlotte asks as her and Seneca enter her room;

"Not sure; I know Mason is." He says; Charlotte nods and crawls into bed, a moment later Seneca slides in with her.

"Do you think everything is going to go as planned tomorrow?" Charlotte asks curling up at his side;

"I hope so, I want to believe that it is but something just seems off to me." He answers honestly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I just hope we don't have anymore 'surprises'." She says, before drifting off to sleep. Seneca however remains awake, unable to sleep.

He isn't sure what tomorrow will bring but one thing he is sure about is that Snow won't go down without a fight; then again, neither will they.


	11. Chapter 11

_** Okay so.. First i would like to apologize for the slow updates, I had to think about this story and whether or not i was going to continue it, considering that i had writers block.:( Second... This chapter was originally longer, too long actually so i cut it down into two chapters, so this chapter 11 and 12 are together sort of, which is why its cut off in kind of a weird place. If that makes sense...Sorry if i just confused you xD**_

_** I will up date the next chapter soon:) Thank you all who read this story, and those who review and follow and favorite, you are all amazing!:) and thanks for bearing with me!**_

_** ~MM~ **_

* * *

The next morning they wake up, both of them tense and quiet, remembering that today they will be going to the Capital.

"I'll see you a few minutes." He says making his way to the door, she nods and gets up as the door closes behind him.

She takes a shower, dresses, and pulls her hair back into a tight ponytail. She answers the knock at her door to find Mason there;

"Are you ready?" he asks;

"As I'll ever be." Is her answer; he tosses a pair of dark brown boots in front of her feet.

"Put these on." He says; she does; they are actually comfortable and easy to run in.

"Do they feel okay?" he asks, she nods;

"Good now come meet the rest of the group." He says and leads her to the familiar meeting room. Everyone is there, Coin, Mason, Aunt Susan, Seneca, and others whom she's never met.

"There will be two groups made up of four people. Charlotte, this is Sally and Zane, you, them and Mason will make up the first group." Charlotte glances at Sally and Zane. Sally is a dirty blonde haired woman who looks to be in her mid twenties, and Zane is a well built dark haired man with a scar running down the side of his left arm.

"Seneca, this is Charlie, and Rain, you, them and Landon will make up the second group." Charlie, who's strong build and shaggy brown hair and reminds Charlotte of someone she once knew.

"Both groups will travel by hovercraft until they reach a specific point about two miles before they enter the reach of the Capitals radar, from there you will have to travel on foot until you reach the capital. Once there you split up, Try and find your father and the other soldiers, and get out as quickly as you can under stood?" Coin asks, everyone nods;

"I will be in contact with both groups at all times, if something goes wrong I want all of you out of there as fast as you can." She says, then the time comes to leave; Charlotte bids her aunt good bye and they all bored the hovercraft waiting for them above ground.

It's a silent ride; they all just wander about the cabin, except for Charlotte who simply sits on the floor with her back against the wall, Seneca beside her, simply holding her hand.

"Prepare yourselves we land in ten." Zane informs them; everyone is suiting up, and arming themselves. Mason hands Charlotte some knives, and an arm sheath, which she puts on then slips on a dark green jacket over her black shirt.

"Are you ready?" Seneca asks putting a gun into his bag. Charlotte nods, and Zane tells them they are landing now. Seneca holds out his hand,

"Lets go." He says, she smiles slightly and takes his hand. Both groups exit the Hover craft and watch as it takes off.

"Okay well the Capital is about Ten miles that way." Zane says with sarcastic cheer;

"Let's get going everyone!" he says with a wide smile and begins heading north.

The hike takes almost all day. When they get about a mile from the Capital they stop.

"All right, from here we need to split into our groups, one Will continue forward towards the upper part of the city, The other will go further south and enter in the lower part of the city." Zane announces; and talks to the others as Seneca pulls Charlotte to the side.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" he say's cupping her face with his hands.

"Be careful." She says, he gives a low chuckle;

"Don't worry." He says pecking her lips;

"I love you." She says;

"I love you too." He says kissing her again; more tenderly this time. They pull away and walk over to their groups.

"Okay, you guys take the south entrance, we'll take the north, and once we reach the capital we have three hours to get in, get the group and get out, understand?" Zane asks; a chorus of yes echo through the forest.

"Good, now let's get going, good luck to everyone." He says the other group starts the other direction; Seneca pauses and winks at Charlotte before following them.

"Come on." Zane says and they head on.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello again, well here is the next chapter. Not my best i know, but I was blocked. Anyway i hope you all enjoy it! **_

**_ Oh and I own nothing._**

* * *

It takes a while, but finally they are on the outskirts of the capital, the first thing Charlotte sees as they walk out of the woods, is large guard towers and the faint glisten of the force field forming a wall around the city. The second thing she sees is a peacekeeper walking towards them. Charlotte is about to reach for a knife when Zane speaks;

"Blake." Zane greets; the peacekeeper nods,

"This man will help us get in the walls, but after that we are on our own, are we ready?" he asks, everyone nods.

Blake takes them quietly into the closest guard tower; first they are met with one staircase leading up, and one leading down. He leads them down to a metal door which he opens with key card; they walk through a small hallway, when they reach the end Blake stops before a door.

However he starts feeling around on the wall for something, Charlotte frowns, and to her it just looks like a normal blank wall. However Blake finds what he's looking for… it's a button, if you will, hidden on the wall, he moves his hand over it and it sinks down slightly before returning to its original setting, blending once again into the wall. After he pressed it a large block of the floor tile, slides over revealing a tunnel that drops down.

"Who's first?" Blake asks; Zane jumps down first, A faint thud is heard when he lands, Then Sally, Charlotte pauses staring at the hole cautiously.

"Don't worry, it's not that far." Mason comforts her, she gives a slight nod and he jumps down through the tunnel. Charlotte looks down at the sound of him landing. Its black and she can't really see much. She takes a deep breath and counts to three;

"Thank you." She says to Blake, he gives her a polite smile before she jumps. She closes her eyes, hating the feeling of falling; and counts to four before she lands, it makes her legs tingle slightly with pain when she reached the ground but it fades quickly as Mason helps steady her.

"Thanks." Charlotte says once she has her balance back;

"No problem." He replies, and Charlotte looks around, they are in a small room full of pipes and, get this, Peacekeeper uniforms.

"Here, put these on over your clothes." Zane orders taking different sized uniforms off the racks. Charlotte finds one that is close to her size, perhaps a little big but it will work and slips it on, it's a white and black jumpsuit, a white bullet proof vest, and the signature peacekeeper helmet.

She tucks the bottom of the jumpsuit into her boots, Zane hands her a small handgun which she puts in the black holster attached to the belt around her waist. On the other side of belt she also has a black club.

Mason takes out a map and they all gather around.

"Alright, Coin just informed us that Landon's group has just entered the south end of the capital, they are here." He says pointing to where they are on the map, his hand moves up north then comes to a halt where it says Capital Base 1.

"We are here in the main Capital base where most of the important peacekeepers are trained, we need to be here." He says moving his hand a few inches to the left where it says training center.

"We think they are being held here with the other tributes." He says;

"Okay and what if they're not?" Charlotte asks; he glances at her for a second, "Then they're being held here." He says moving his hand over to where it says justice building on the map. Mason rolls the map back up;

"Wait but won't they be expecting us?" She asks;

"Possibly but that's why Landon and the other group will be setting off some of the street pods, before joining us in the search." He says, "Ready everyone?"

* * *

They slip back out of the room, and round the corner, they come out into a larger tunnel, where peacekeepers swarm around them not sparing them a second glance. Cars take weapon crates back and forth down the path, as others disappear down different corridors.

They follow Zane further down into the tunnel for about ten minutes then into an empty corridor;

"Okay now, around the corner there will be a way for us to get into the training center, once there your father should be on the second floor, along with the others." Zane says to Charlotte who nods, He pauses for a second pressing a finger to the piece in his ear; "The first pod has just been set off." He says.

They stride down the rest of the hall and once they've rounded the corner they stop before a ladder;

"Sally, you and I will stay here and guard; Charlotte, Mason, you guys go will go and search for them. You have ten minutes go when I tell you." He pauses to listen to something else;

"The capital is responding to the pod, go now!" he says, and Charlotte and Mason quickly climb the ladder and surface in a room full of pipes. They walk out to find they are in the Lobby of the training center. Lights are flashing, probably signaling the rest of the peacekeeper of the possible rebel attack in the city.

"Let's go." Mason says, and they take off in the direction of the stairs. They reach the second floor and sprint down the hall way until they come to a door guarded by peacekeepers;

"Excuse us; we are here to take the tributes to a safety bunker until this is over." Mason says; flashing a badge he must have stolen. The peacekeepers glance at each other;

"No one told us they would be moving the tributes." One of them says;

"Well the attack just started, there hasn't been a lot of time for news to get through, and we are just doing as President Snow has asked." He says,

"Alright, we'll help you." He says Mason glances at Charlotte briefly and gives her a slight nod; she gets it and smiles;

"Okay, give her the key and come here so I can tell you how this is going to come down." He says, stepping over a bit and motioning them over. Surprisingly one of them hands Charlotte the room key and the two idiots step over to Mason.

She stops the second one by grabbing his arm. He turns to look at her and when he does she punches his jaw and kicks his knee sending him to the ground unconscious. The other turns to see what had happened, but Mason stops him by punching him in the face then kneeing him in the stomach. With both of them unconscious, Charlotte turns back to the door and quickly unlocks it.

* * *

They barge in and find half of group in the sitting room, they bolt up when Charlotte and Mason enter.

"You found us; I knew it was you guys!" One of them, a woman says. Charlotte looks around, but doesn't see her father;

"Where is Carter Manson?" Mason asks, the group looks at each other;

"We don't know, When they caught us, they separated us." One of them replies, Charlotte sighs silently, and then Mason presses a finger to the piece in his ear.

"The second pod was just set off, Come on, we'll search the justice building." Mason says.

Bolting from the room with the group right behind them, they take the back stairs back down to the lobby, where they find there way back down into the tunnel.

"Carter wasn't there but the rest of them were, we are heading to the justice building now. Zane, Sally, get the others out of here, Coin is sending a rescue Craft, and we'll meet you all on the outskirts of town in twenty minutes alright?"

Mason explains quickly, they all give a firm nod.

"Hey!" A loud intimidating voice echoes through the tunnel, its another Peacekeeper running towards them, joined by another, both peacekeepers draw their weapons, making it obvious they know that they are not real peacekeepers.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Mason and Zane draw their guns, the next thing Charlotte knows, the two running towards them fall to the ground dead.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Mason and Charlotte run through the tunnels and down different corridors.

"Which one is it?" She asks, He grabs her arm and pulls her over into a small chamber.

"This one, come on, up!" he says helping her up the metal ladder. Once in the basement of the Justice building, they start down the halls, checking different cells until they come to a hall lined with metal doors.

"Which would he be in?" she asks; looking down the corridor.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to check them all." He says, they start down the hall checking different rooms most of which are locked. So far none of them contain her father. She reaches one at the end of the hall; it's unlocked surprisingly, so she swings it open.

There tied up in front of her, is her dad.

"Dad." She whispers, His eyes snap open, they grow wide when he spots her, He starts shaking his head and trying to say something, but he has a gag in his mouth and the words are incomprehensive.

"Charlotte!" Mason yells, Charlotte whirls around, but all she see is fog, she hears a loud bang.

"Mason!" she calls back frantically, she can see dark shadows through the mist but can't make out who they are, another loud bang, the sound of a gun, and a painful sting in her arm, Charlotte turns back and before she has a chance to react to the figures coming from the corner of the cell, she's hit over the head with something hard, and the last thing she sees before she falls to the ground unconscious; is Snow's smirking face.

* * *

_**Feel free to review! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, i'll try to work on it as soon as i can but i make no promises! Thanks for the support!**_

_** ~MM~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright, Here is the next chapter, I wan't to apologize ahead of time, i'm not the best at writing action sequences, but i am going to try in further chapters. This story is getting rather difficult and I've been rather busy lately with school starting back and everything, so i'm not sure when the next chapter will be... Anyway here we go onto the story... _

* * *

Nothing. That's what Charlotte hears as she starts to come through. Nothing at all except a faint snipping noise. She remembers the dream she had; she was raiding the capital, and got captured by Snow. Wincing at the pain in her back, she opens her eyes and sits up blinking until her sight comes into focus. Horror crosses her face as she takes in her surroundings.

_It wasn't a dream._ She thinks to her self. No it was real, now here she is, sitting in the middle of a cell. Not the one they captured her in, it's a different one. It almost looks like a lab.

White walls, a mirrored wall that I know peacekeepers are watching us through. Just incase I try something.

The room is white, the only way out is through a heavily guarded door.

She feels terrible, her head aches, her hair is falling tangled from its ponytail; and her entire body is in pain.

"Glad to see your awake." Her head snaps in the direction of the voice. Sitting in the corner on a chair cutting the stems off his beloved white roses, is President Snow. Charlotte stays quiet and averts her gaze to the floor.

"I'm surprised at you child! I always took as being wise like your father." He says then laughs; "Did you really think it was going to be that easy? Did you think this wasn't expected? I thought you would be brighter than that." He says making no effort to hide the sharpness in his voice.

"Don't make the mistake in thinking you know me." She replies coldly,

"Oh but I do! And the people around you as well! Your father, Crane, Your aunt, that boy you were with before we caught you…even your mother, I was even there the day you were born!" He says; Wait Mason? Where is he? Suddenly her mind skips to something else Snow mentioned…He was there…When she was born? Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a scream; she flinches, knowing exactly who it is... Mason. This goes unnoticed by Snow who carries on as if nothing had happened.

"It's rather cute how you all thought that this little rebellion group would actually work. Those people over in thirteen are all you have. No one is going to rebel. The districts are too afraid, think, if the hunger games was the result of the first rebellion that failed, what would happen to them if this one failed as well?" he adds. He's lying…Charlotte can tell, he's being too convincing, and she can see tiny specks of fear in his eyes, even though he is rather good at hiding it.

Normally people would buy it, but she doesn't.

Her mother could always tell if one was lying to her. That was why Charlotte could never get away with anything when she was little. It's a trait she seems to have inherited.

"Obviously you have been spending too much time in that mansion of yours, and not enough time in the real world." She says, he narrows his eyes;

"Why do you think that?" he asks, She chuckles;

"Well Sir, for one, this…City, the capital, its not real." She says; "The city built around a false sense of power, built around the fear which you use to control those in the districts. The luxuries that the capital citizens are so used to are there to distract them from the horrible truth that lies beneath the capital. The people, with their colored skin, bright weirdly designed outfits, unnatural eye color, wigs, plastic surgery… they cover themselves with it until they are as fake as the city it's self. They've been raised and convinced that it's okay to watch and cheer and bet as kids fight for there lives for their entertainment." Charlotte stops, she knows she might be killed for what she just said but she doesn't care.

Snow blinks, not expecting the outburst but retaliates anyway;

"Oh it's real my dear I assure you. Have you forgotten that the one you love had a rather important part in what you despise this city for." He says, Charlotte's jaw clenches;

"Only because you made him." she replies; he raises an eyebrow;

"Oh did I now? Please, if he really hated it as you claim, he could have quit at anytime." He says, Charlotte scoffs;

"You would have killed him." she replies, Snow shrugs;

"Perhaps, I admit it wouldn't have been below me, but I've known him longer than you have Miss Manson. He had a good way of hiding his dislike. How bad off could he have been having everything he could ever want, and whoever he wanted?" Snow says, Charlotte shakes her head;

"Trust me Charlotte, the man you think you know isn't who he leads you to believe. You should be asking yourself two questions, one: Where does his loyalty really lie. And lastly: Do I really trust Seneca Crane?" he says.

It makes Charlotte think, what does she really know about Seneca? Not much, he was never an open book. What is it exactly Snow is implying? That she is just some other girl who's managed to catch his eye. _Where does his loyalty lie? _Is itwith them or with Snow?

"Honestly Sir, I never would have thought, that you would go so low as to dig into personal relationships." Charlotte tells him, he smirks;

"I'm just trying to help you." He says, this almost makes her laugh but then she hears a loud commotion coming down the hallway. There a shouts, banging, gunshots and footsteps. She turns back at Snow who looks slightly tenser.

"I'm afraid our little meeting is coming to an end, so I'll leave you with this." She says and takes a step closer to him;

"Your districts are rebelling, your sources have been cut off, you haven't been receiving any shipments of things that you _need_. Grain…Coal…Peacekeepers. It's all been shut down. I would think hard about your next move Snow, because for all you know it just might be your last." She says, there is nothing friendly in her tone. Snow chuckles, he's not done yet.

"Just like your mother." He says Charlotte frowns; Snow answers the unasked question in her eyes;

"Oh didn't you know child? Your mother was my sister."

* * *

_xD Okay, hope you guys liked it, feel free to review, constructive criticism welcomed but no haters please! _

_~MM_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here we go the next chapter. I want to thank you all for sticking with the story, uhh I've been kind of, not blocked but i have not had much time to work on my stories, so i apologize for that, um okay i am sorry if the chapters start rushing a bit. i'm trying not to make them move too fast but there are not that many chapters left...i'm not saying anything else about when it's going to end. **_**_  
_**

**_I don't own the hunger games, just the characters i make up. _**

**_~MM_**

* * *

Charlotte blinks…Snow and her mother…brother and sister? Is this a joke? Her mother never mentioned any relation with Snow, heck she hardly ever talked about him.

The noise of the riot going on outside suddenly pipes up just out side the door, she glances at it, flinching slightly as she hears a shout then someone getting shoved into the door. She looks back to find Snow is gone.

Before she even has time to question how he got out, the door bursts open and Zane rushes in.

"Charlotte!" he grabs her arm and spins her around, she just stands there staring at him, locked in her own thoughts. He shakes her;

"Charlotte, do you know where your father is?" he asks, she's coming back to reality blinking as a few more gun shots are fired;

"No." she says shaking her head. Zane pulls out a gun and hands it to her;

"Stay close to me, some of the others are outside, the force-field around the city has been breeched, we need to get up to the roof." He tells her;

"Mason." She says,

"He's here we got him." he replies, as he pulls her from the room. Everything is moving in slow motion, Landon is here also, holding up a beaten, half conscious Mason, who Charlotte can barley look at.

Peacekeepers swarm towards them, A few other members of Seneca's team pull their guns, and Charlotte no longer hears the gunfire as they fight their way down the hall. She watches a peacekeeper fires two bullets, one hitting Rain who was guarding Landon and Mason, the other hitting Landon right in his chest. He yells in pain, and goes to aim his gun at the man, before he can pull the trigger the one who shot him falls to the ground dead, Landon's head turns in the direction the gunshot came from to find Charlotte, her gun still pointed in the direction of the man she shot, she fires two more bullets, hitting two others.

_Enough of this! _Charlotte thinks to herself,

"You take left I take right?" she asks Zane, he nods.

Her and Zane split, Zane shouts something to the others, and the team splits up crouching behind open cell doors using them as a shield. Quickly Charlotte reveals herself long enough to fire two bullets, both hitting the intended target, two more down, five left. Zane shoots another one, and the members of the team who are still alive help take out another few.

Charlotte moves out to shoot once again, but her bullets miss and she doesn't retract quickly enough and gets shot in the ribs. She bites down on her tongue when the bullet hits her, soon enough the taste of blood fills her mouth, she ducks back behind the door, and spits a mouthful of blood to the side, she takes a deep breath pressing her hand to her ribs. She doesn't need to check to know the bullet went through the vest.

_Come on Charlotte… _After another deep breath she raises her gun a fires her last bullet, hitting the peacekeeper that shot her right in the chest. He falls to the ground right as Zane takes down the last one.

"Let's go!" he shouts and everyone is running. Out of the basement, up the back staircase towards the roof thankfully this is just a three story building so they only have one more story to climb, another peacekeeper confronts us, but they don't have anytime for that, and Zane picks him up and tosses him over the railing.

Finally we reach the roof where sure enough the hovercraft is waiting to get them out of here.

"Come on we need to hurry!" Zane says as the others run to the hovercraft, Charlotte nods and they both rush over to where the others are climbing in, just as Charlotte is about to, she freezes.

"Come on Charlotte what are you waiting for?" Zane asks looking down at the girl whose face as become completely white; She hears something, after a brief pause, she hears it again, the scream.

She whirls around, looking at the entrance to the roof, it's coming from inside the building, and she has to go.

"Cece!" Charlotte screams as she starts back towards the door, slowly at first until she hears the scream again, the tortured scream of her sister,

"Cecelia!" Charlotte screams again now running towards the sound, she doesn't make it very far before someone grabs her from behind, she thrashes around kicking and screaming her sisters name;

"It's not real! It's not her!" Zane says as he tries to drag her back;

"No, no! Cecelia!" She screams again thrashing harder to try and break through, she has to get to her!

"They're torturing her! Please we have to help her!" She exclaims as Zane picks her up carrying her still fighting to the hovercraft, Flailing she not purposely punches Zane in the face as he sets her down in the Hovercraft, he winces in pain as Sally pulls her back and pins her down while Zane hops in and the door slides shut and the Hovercraft takes off.

He joins Sally in pinning her down,

"Listen Charlotte It was a trick! None of us could hear a thing! Calm down! Cecelia is safe back in thirteen!" he says loudly over her cries;

"Charlotte STOP IT!" he orders firmly, she stops, and she can't hear the screams of her sister anymore.

_It wasn't real, she's safe._ Charlotte tells herself;

"I heard her…" she whispers; Zane nods;

"I know." He mutters trying to catch his breath, the door to the control room slides open and Seneca rushes in, he pauses taking in the state of everyone, his eyes zero in on Charlotte,

"What happened?" Seneca asks coming to kneel beside Charlotte who is propped up against the wall of the Hovercraft.

"Everything, but just now... another one of Snows tricks, only this time he targeted her personally." Zane explains as Seneca strokes Charlotte's hair as she still stares confused and frightened in-front of her;

"What was it?" she asks breathlessly, Seneca glances at Zane who sighs;

"You heard the Screams of your sister right?" he asks her carefully, she flinches a little and nods;

"Most likely jabber jays, Mutated ones at that. They use them on the tributes some times; they are supposed to drive the person they are targeting insane, or to their deaths. They are designed to sound like loved ones in distress, it wasn't real." He explains, Charlotte relaxes some, and Seneca grips her hand.

Something's wrong, It's getting harder for her to breathe, and black dots are filling her vision.

"Charlotte?" Zane asks concerned when he realizes she's having trouble breathing.

"Charlotte!" her lips are moving but no sound is coming out, Seneca presses two finger to her wrist;

"Her pulse is slowing down! What's wrong with her?" Seneca asks;

"A lot of things! Right now I'm not sure which one is worse!" Zane barks as he searches her.

"R-ribs." Charlotte manages to choke out, all she wants to do is close her eyes she's so tired.

Zane spares no time in removing her vest with the help of Seneca they get it off of her gently careful not to jar her too much and make it worse, leaving her in her black shirt, the entire left side over her ribs is soaked in blood and there's a hole in the shirt where the bullet went through, Seneca gulps looking as his finger tips that are already covered in her blood.

"She's lost a lot of blood! Help me get this shirt off of her!" Zane says to Seneca, he looks up at him;

"Can you handle it?" Zane asks, Seneca nods, and helps Zane remove her shirt, Charlotte is barely conscious now, as Zane balls up her shirt and presses it to her wound, he barks at Sally to bring him some water and cloth.

"We are going to have to get the bullet out now." Zane says; Seneca looks at him as if he were out of his mind;

"Are you serious? How exactly are we going to do that here?!" he asks frantically; Zane sighs;

"I don't know but we'll have to figure it out fast if we don't she won't make it to thirteen, Now there is a medical closet around here somewhere, we might find something we can use in there! Thankfully she was wearing a vest and two layers of clothing so it's not in there too deeply." Zane explains as Sally brings the water and cloth, Zane tells her what he needs her to find as he starts cleaning the wound.

"Stay with us Charlotte!" Seneca begs stoking her hair again,

"Please…" he mutters softly kissing her forehead, her lips move but again the words she's trying to say don't come out.

Seneca looks back up to see Zane holding a pair of tweezers, next to him is some bandages, medical tape, water and more cloth.

"We're ready." Zane says, Seneca chews the inside of his mouth and looks at Charlotte worriedly.

"Trust me Crane, if we don't she'll die before we reach the District." That thought scares him more then letting Zane remove the bullet.

"I can see the bullet simply looking at the wound, it won't take long." He says, Seneca grabs her hand and strokes it as Zane begins.

It's only a few moments but it feels like an hour, until Zane speaks again;

"It's out." He says Seneca looks over to see him put the bullet to the side, then turns to stop what little bleeding is still happening. But it's not over yet….

Her vision is getting darker and darker by the minute until everything is black; the pain leaves her body, and the noise and pleas from the people around her fade.

Charlottes not sure what's happening to her, but she's not worried. All the pain is gone and everything is so peaceful. She's back in the district, at the field near her house, her mom is there, smiling softly at her, her sister toddles around and their dad chases after her, she smiles.

"No no no no!" Seneca says as Charlottes eyes close.

"Zane!" Seneca says. Zane places his hand over her heart.

"It's not beating." He says frantically, as if on instinct, Seneca starts pumping her chest;

"Patch her up, stop the bleeding." He tells Zane who does as he's told as Seneca continues to pump her chest and blow air into her lungs.

"For goodness sake Charlotte breathe!" Seneca shouts as if she can hear him. He continues doing what he's doing as Zane stops the bleeding.

He doesn't stop until her heart beats again.

* * *

**_Please review! No haters though. _**


End file.
